Ryut
History Origin Millions of years ago, the world of Ryut found in Space Sector 0666 was home to Atrocitus and his demon-like species. However, at some point approximately 3 billion years ago, the android creations of the Guardians of the Universe known as the Manhunters suffered from some form of glitch in their programming and embarked on a campaign of extermination of the inhabitants within that region of space. This led to the infamous Massacre of Sector 666 leaving only a few survivors of the disaster. After the events of the Sinestro Corps War, the corpse of the Anti-Monitor was thrown into space and crashed onto the surface of Ryut. Weakened, the mighty being was transformed into the Black Lantern Central Power Battery by the will of Nekron in order to serve in the coming prophecy known as the The Blackest Night. The Blackest Night Just before the Blackest Night, Black Hand was transported to the Black Lantern Central Power Battery here. During the Blackest Night, thousands upon thousands of Black Lantern Rings spewed from the planet, off to engulf the Universe. Just afterwards, Scar brought the remaining members of the Guardians of the Universe to Ryut, and imprisoned them in the black ooze the Black Lantern Corps. As the Blackest Night raged throughout the cosmos, the Black Lantern Central Power Battery was energized to 100% and was teleported to Earth. Later, the leaders of the various Corps were tracking down the source of the Black Lanterns and arrived at Ryut. Though most were unaware of their location, it was Atrocitus of the Red Lanterns who knew as he explained it used to be his homeworld and that they were innocent of the crimes made against them. The leaders of the Lantern Corps later left Ryut in order to track down the Black Lantern Central Power Battery. The Brightest Day Following the defeat of Nekron, Ryut served as the hidden headquarters of the reborn renegade Maltusian known as Krona. Noting that he had written the prophecy of the Brightest Day, he prepared his plans in capturing the various Entities of the Emotional Spectrum starting with the Parallax Entity along with the Ion Entity. In addition, at some point, he relocated the Book of The Black to Ryut where it resided and Sinestro Corpswomen Lyssa Drak became its new keeper. After Krona captured all the Entities, the New Guardians tracked him to Ryut where Atrocitus became outraged that the fallen Guardian had been using his former home as a base of operations. They later witnessed a dark chapter within the Book of The Black after which they were attacked by Lyssa Drak where all the New Guardians were trapped within the construct except for Hal Jordan. Before he could do anything further to help his allies, Green Lanterns sent by Salaak arrived to arrest him but they became overcome with fear as Krona had infected the Green Lantern Central Power Battery with the Yellow Impurity thus allowing him to take control over the entire Corps. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon In Other Media *Ryut makes an appearance in the Green Lantern Movie where it is located within the Lost Sector and the site where Abin Sur imprisoned Parallax until alien explorers accidentally stumble on the tomb thus freeing the entity. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Ryut *http://www.comicvine.com/ryut/34-56260/ Category:Planets